HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS
is an featuring artwork from the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition 2012. Created as part of the celebration of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure's 25th Anniversary, the book acts as a full-color artbook containing over 500 of Hirohiko Araki's illustrations. Contents The book is a catalog filled with artwork from each part, separated into multiple sections. Each section is categorized by the years the art in it was created, ranging from 1981 to 2012. Aside from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the catalog features art from Araki's previous works (such as Gorgeous Irene and Baoh: The Visitor), spin-offs, tributes and contributions to various other publications. Gallery Araki Works1.jpg Araki Works2.jpg Araki Works3.jpg Araki Works4.jpg Araki Works5.jpg Araki Works6.jpg Araki Works7.jpg Araki Works8.jpg Araki Works9.jpg Araki Works10.jpg Araki Works11.jpg Araki Works12.jpg Araki Works13.jpg Araki Works14.jpg Araki Works15.jpg Araki Works16.jpg Araki Works17.jpg Araki Works18.jpg Araki Works19.jpg Araki Works20.jpg Araki Works21.jpg Araki Works22.jpg Araki Works23.jpg Araki Works24.jpg Araki Works25.jpg Araki Works26.jpg Araki Works27.jpg Araki Works28.jpg Araki Works29.jpg Araki Works30.jpg Araki Works31.jpg Araki Works32.jpg Araki Works33.jpg Araki Works34.jpg Araki Works35.jpg Araki Works36.jpg Araki Works37.jpg Araki Works38.jpg Araki Works39.jpg Araki Works40.jpg Araki Works41.jpg Araki Works42.jpg Araki Works43.jpg Araki Works44.jpg Araki Works45.jpg Araki Works46.jpg Araki Works47.jpg Araki Works48.jpg Araki Works49.jpg Araki Works50.jpg Araki Works51.jpg Araki Works52.jpg Araki Works53.jpg Araki Works54.jpg Araki Works55.jpg Araki Works56.jpg Araki Works57.jpg Araki Works58.jpg Araki Works59.jpg Araki Works60.jpg Araki Works61.jpg Araki Works62.jpg Araki Works63.jpg Araki Works64.jpg Araki Works65.jpg Araki Works66.jpg Araki Works67.jpg Araki Works68.jpg Araki Works69.jpg Araki Works70.jpg Araki Works71.jpg Araki Works72.jpg Araki Works73.jpg Araki Works74.jpg Araki Works75.jpg Araki Works76.jpg Araki Works77.jpg Araki Works78.jpg Araki Works79.jpg Araki Works80.jpg Araki Works81.jpg Araki Works82.jpg Araki Works83.jpg Araki Works84.jpg Araki Works85.jpg Araki Works86.jpg Araki Works87.jpg Araki Works88.jpg Araki Works89.jpg Araki Works90.jpg Araki Works91.jpg Araki Works92.jpg Araki Works93.jpg Araki Works94.jpg Araki Works95.jpg Araki Works96.jpg Araki Works97.jpg Araki Works98.jpg Araki Works99.jpg Araki Works100.jpg Araki Works101.jpg Araki Works102.jpg Araki Works103.jpg Araki Works104.jpg Araki Works105.jpg Araki Works106.jpg Araki Works107.jpg Araki Works108.jpg Araki Works109.jpg Araki Works110.jpg Araki Works111.jpg Araki Works112.jpg Araki Works113.jpg Araki Works114.jpg Araki Works115.jpg Araki Works116.jpg Araki Works117.jpg Araki Works118.jpg Araki Works119.jpg Araki Works120.jpg Araki Works121.jpg Araki Works122.jpg Araki Works123.jpg Araki Works124.jpg Araki Works125.jpg Araki Works126.jpg Araki Works127.jpg Araki Works128.jpg Araki Works129.jpg Araki Works130.jpg Araki Works131.jpg Araki Works132.jpg Araki Works133.jpg Araki Works134.jpg Araki Works135.jpg Araki Works136.jpg Araki Works137.jpg Araki Works138.jpg Araki Works139.jpg Araki Works140.jpg Araki Works141.jpg Araki Works142.jpg Araki Works143.jpg Araki Works144.jpg Araki Works145.jpg Araki Works146.jpg Araki Works147.jpg Araki Works148.jpg Araki Works149.jpg Araki Works150.jpg Araki Works151.jpg Araki Works152.jpg Araki Works153.jpg Araki Works154.jpg Araki Works155.jpg Araki Works156.jpg Araki Works157.jpg Araki Works158.jpg Araki Works159.jpg Araki Works160.jpg Araki Works161.jpg Araki Works162.jpg Araki Works163.jpg Araki Works164.jpg Araki Works165.jpg Araki Works166.jpg Araki Works167.jpg Araki Works168.jpg Araki Works169.jpg Araki Works170.jpg Araki Works171.jpg Araki Works172.jpg Araki Works173.jpg Araki Works174.jpg Araki Works175.jpg Araki Works176.jpg Araki Works177.jpg Araki Works178.jpg Araki Works179.jpg Araki Works180.jpg Araki Works181.jpg Araki Works182.jpg Araki Works183.jpg Araki Works184.jpg Araki Works185.jpg Araki Works186.jpg Araki Works187.jpg Araki Works188.jpg Araki Works189.jpg Araki Works190.jpg Araki Works191.jpg Araki Works192.jpg Araki Works193.jpg Araki Works194.jpg Araki Works195.jpg Araki Works196.jpg Araki Works197.jpg Araki Works198.jpg Araki Works199.jpg Araki Works200.jpg Araki Works201.jpg Araki Works202.jpg Araki Works203.jpg Araki Works204.jpg Araki Works205.jpg Araki Works206.jpg Araki Works207.jpg Araki Works208.jpg Araki Works209.jpg Araki Works210.jpg Araki Works211.jpg Araki Works212.jpg Araki Works213.jpg Araki Works214.jpg Araki Works215.jpg Araki Works216.jpg Araki Works217.jpg Araki Works218.jpg Araki Works219.jpg Araki Works220.jpg Araki Works221.jpg Araki Works222.jpg Araki Works223.jpg Araki Works224.jpg Araki Works225.jpg Araki Works226.jpg Araki Works227.jpg Araki Works228.jpg Araki Works229.jpg Araki Works230.jpg Araki Works231.jpg Araki Works232.jpg Araki Works233.jpg Araki Works234.jpg Araki Works235.jpg Araki Works236.jpg Araki Works237.jpg Araki Works238.jpg Araki Works239.jpg Araki Works240.jpg Araki Works241.jpg Araki Works242.jpg Araki Works243.jpg Araki Works244.jpg Araki Works245.jpg Araki Works246.jpg Araki Works247.jpg Araki Works248.jpg Araki Works249.jpg Araki Works250.jpg Araki Works251.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Artbook